Tobias Nebbins
Tobias "Toby" Nebbins (トビー・ネビンス Tobī) is one of Vincent Brooks's friends at the Stray Sheep. He is a mechanic and coworker of Jonathan Ariga, and began coming to the Stray Sheep in order to make new friends. Toby is a playable character in the DLC of Catherine: Full Body. Personality Toby is the newest and youngest member of the main group of friends, and is constantly poked at for his age, being nearly a decade younger than them. Perhaps due to the lack of jadedness that often comes with age, he is enthusiastic and upbeat and he is never shown as depressed or letting life get him down. Toby is a novice in the ways of love, constantly seeing life through rose-colored glasses. He may lack some maturity, but he is a kind-hearted young man looking to settle down with the first woman to capture his heart. He prefers older women and has a crush on Erica Anderson, and spends most of the game pining for her: his ideal woman is mature, stern, and has a nice pair of heels, which fits Erica nicely. However, none of Toby's friends disclose Erica's status to him. While the rest of the bar seems obsessed with the Rapunzel arcade game, Toby seems to be the only one who doesn't understand its appeal. While he and Erica like to think it's a badge of his maturity, the others suspect he is posturing. In reality, it is due to him not being cursed. ''Catherine'' Toby is always seen in the Stray Sheep, usually trying to flirt with Erica. He is constantly bullied by Orlando for his young age, but always chimes in with his words advice on Vincent Brooks's affair, mostly condemning it. As the days go on, he gathers up the courage to ask Erica out: first in person, then via text message. Jonny and Orlando Haddick are both disturbed at Toby's obsession with Erica. On several occasions they tell him to take it easy and not go overboard, especially when he starts telling his mother he's found "the one." On the night of Day 6, Toby begins a sexual relationship with Erica. Throughout the game, Toby never suffers from any of the nightmares that everyone else does, as he actually wants to start a family and is not holding any woman back from procreating. His involvement with Erica is the most probable cause of her nightmares, as she is keeping him from being with someone who can have children. Toby shows up in the Katherine True Ending, Freedom Good Ending and Freedom True Ending. The ending which gives his story the most closure is the Katherine True Ending, where he expresses some regret at losing his virginity to Erica after discovering she was born a man, and laments he will never "win big" like Vincent does with Katherine. Even with his complaints, he has no problem with Erica draping herself over him during the entire scene, leaving the fate of their relationship ambiguous. Quotes * "Man, I hate the news! They're always trying to push their agenda for ratings!" * "Ow, my eye..." (Vincent flings a peanut at Toby's face and it accidentally hits his eye) * "Do you like cake?" (accidentally sending a text to Vincent instead of Erica) * "Shit! IGNORE LAST TEXT!" (sending a text to Vincent) The Trivia for Tonight..... *In unused dialogue, Toby goes into much greater detail about his choice of women, stating that uniforms are his biggest turn-on. He lists policewoman and nurse as his favorite, with cheerleader being in last place. Toby also mentions he has dreams of models and actresses performing submission moves on him.needed *His drink of choice is a mug of "atlus BEER." *Toby is the only person in the game to not have any nightmares. This may be due to him never being in an actual relationship before being with Erica. Therefore, he never actually cheated on anybody. This may also be due to his age, as while the men having nightmares are around 30, Toby is ten years younger than everyone in the game who's complaining about nightmares. *Toby says that if he was a girl, he (or a hypothetical 'she') would have a crush on Jonny. *Futaba Sakura of ''Persona 5'' can dress as Toby. Gallery Art T2.png|Toby. AW8Md2QCMAAm_vl.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBVP5dCAAA0LpW.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. TobyArt.png|Concept art. Wp07 friends 1024x768.jpg|Wallpaper from the Official Web Site. Catherine: The Mysterious Tale of Rapunzel StrayGroup.png|Toby and the group exploring Stella Simmons' house with Freddie McGoohan. Catherine TobyCap1.png|Toby in a cutscene. 1638031-cathy_15.png|Toby in a cutscene. KatherineGood3.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineTrue1.png|Toby at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. KatherineTrue3.png|Toby at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. KatherineTrue4.png|Toby at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. Catherine: Full Body EricaTobyParty.png|Erica at Rin's party. TobyEricaAlternateTimeline.png|Toby and Erica in the alternate timeline. EricaVsToby.png|Erica vs Toby. Category:Characters